Lucky Night
by blackvice
Summary: What's the harm in upping the ante in a game of poker?
1. Chapter 1

**Lucky Night**

What's the harm in upping the ante in a game of poker?

* * *

 **1.**

 **...**

"You are such a loser." Emmett splayed his cards on the table and smirked in Edward's direction. "When are you going to learn that you cannot win against me?"

"You have got to be cheating."

Emmett raised an eyebrow and reached across the table, snagging the cigar from Edward's mouth and sliding it into his, holding it in place with his teeth. "I don't need to cheat to beat a punk ass like you. You get your card playing technique from the boy scouts or somethin'?"

"You're not amusing."

"He's amusing me."

"I forget, who invited you?"

"Well, considering what happened the last time Emmett played cards with you, I thought it best for everyone if I came along. Though if I'm interrupting some sort of," Bella made quote marks with her hands, "bonding ritual between you two, let me know and I'm out the door."

"Is there a way to shut you up?"

"Just keep playing the way you're playing, Edward. I'll be laughing too hard to talk."

Edward slammed the cards in front of Bella. "Deal."

"You know, it's almost too easy." She lifted her eyebrows and shuffled, grinning at him. He glared at her, taking a long pull from his beer.

"Like takin' candy from a baby," Emmett agreed. "Come on, Swan. Deal 'em. Maybe this time we'll make him cry."

"You know what?" Edward finished his beer and tossed it in the bin beside the door. "Let's make this interesting."

"Taking your money is plenty interesting," Emmett assured him.

"Fine then, we'll make it interesting for me." He looked at Bella. "What d'you say, Swan?"

She leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand. "What'd ya have in mind?"

"Well, we wouldn't want to get too rich for your blood, so I say we up the ante a bit." He pushed a beer in her direction. "Loser of each hand takes a drink and does a dare."

"Ooh, a variation on strip poker," Bella hunched her shoulders then let them drop in an exaggerated shrug. "Too bad neither of you have anything I want to see."

Edward looked at Emmett. "McCarty? You game?"

"Hell, I don't have to pay for the privilege of seeing Bella's titties, do I?" He dodged the swing she took at him. "What the hell?" He shrugged then looked at Edward with a raised eyebrow and a look of disgust. "Not that I want to see you in your tighty-whities."

"Don't worry," Edward assured him, passing another beer his way. "You won't."

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucky Night**

What's the harm in upping the ante in a game of poker?

* * *

 **2.**

 **...**

"All right, Swan. Ready for your dare?"

Bella yawned and looked both boys over, smirking slightly at their bare chests. "It's about time one of you won a hand."

Emmett looked at Edward then at Bella. "I don't know, Swan. I don't know what kind of humiliation I want to subject you to."

She glanced at his boxers and gave him a one-armed shrug. "It seems like you're used to living with embarrassment, Em."

"All right, now that's it." He took a shot then followed it with a long pull from his beer. "You and Cullen."

Edward shot Emmett a dangerous look. "What about us?"

"I dare you to kiss him."

"Kiss Edward?"

"Don't worry," Edward snapped. "I haven't had cooties since third grade."

"You haven't had lice since then either," Bella reminded him. "Doesn't mean I want to take a chance."

"Don't do the crime if you can't do the time," Emmett tapped his finger on the deck of cards. "You don't take the dare, you forfeit."

"Fine." Bella got to her feet and leaned over the table. Emmett shook his head, tsking all the while. "What?"

"I want a kiss, baby. If I'm going to be subjected to watching him attempt to get it on with someone…"

"Get it on?"

"I at least plan to enjoy the show."

"You touch anything under the table," Bella warned him, "I'm taking that pool cue to your knuckles." She wove to the other side of the table, finishing off her beer as she walked. Edward looked up at her, eyes narrowed and hazy. "The same goes for you."

"Trust me, the thought of kissing you does nothing for my nether regions."

She put her hand on the arm of his chair and leaned down, her eyes half-closed. Edward tilted his head back, watching her. She inhaled and closed her eyes, pressing her lips against his. They were warm and moist from the dregs of his beer, salty from the pretzels, sweet from the oregano in the pizza sauce. He shifted slightly, his mouth parting and she slipped her tongue into his mouth, her hand tightening on the chair arm.

Bella pulled back, eyes blinking slowly. Edward's eyes opened and he looked away immediately, his attention taken up by Emmett's hoot of approval. "Damn, now that's what I'm talkin' about."

She shrugged and slipped back into her seat, opening one of the spare bottles on the table and taking a fast slug from it, coughing as it burned her throat.

 **...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucky Night**

What's the harm in upping the ante in a game of poker?

* * *

 **3.**

 **...**

"Bella?"

"Shit." She tossed her cards into the center of the table and sighed. "All right." She winced as she took another hit from the bottle. "How old did you say this stuff was?"

"Older than we've been alive." Emmett reached over and took the bottle from Bella. "Come on now, Bella. Do as the man says."

Edward smiled, his mouth curling like the Grinch with a wonderful, awful idea. "Take off your jeans."

"Sure." She stood up and wriggled out of her jeans, her button down shirt falling to mid-thigh. "That all you got?"

"The night's still young," Edward assured her. He shuffled and dealt. "Who knows what'll happen with the next hand."

Bella laid her cards down after a few moments and grinned. "I guess we know now." Her eyes flashed as she smiled. "Edward?"

He stood up, his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers. "Can't wait to see it, can you?"

"I've heard it's nothing to write home about." Bella shook her head. "Let's see you put some of those moves you brag about to good use."

"I knew you wanted me."

"Kiss Emmett."

Edward stopped mid-stride. "What?"

"Hey, I'm not fucking gay." Em stood up as well. "Whatever little game you two are playin' here, I'm not—"

"We're playing? You think I'd be in on some bullshit like this with her?" Edward gave him a derisive sniff. "I know you probably think you're funny, but there's no way in hell I'm—"

"Fine then." Bella reached over and took the cash box. "You guys made the rules, so I'll just make with the cash."

"There's $15,000 in there." Emmett snapped. "You're not walking out of here with my money."

"Then you're just going to have to put your mouth where your money is." Bella sat back in her chair and crossed one leg over the other. She waved one hand in a small circle. "I'm waiting."

Edward's jaw twitched, the pulse throbbing. He glanced at Emmett then at Bella, his eyes dark and dangerous. "Fine, Swan. But remember, payback is a bitch." He turned his burning gaze on Emmett. "Well, McCarty?"

"You better not have a camera, Swan, or I will break you into pieces so small they're going to need a magnifying glass to find 'em."

"Wow, enough of the male posturing, gorilla-boys. Next thing I know you're going to start flinging feces." She puckered her lips. "Gimme what I want." The two of them stood staring at each other, neither moving. Bella sighed. "Edward, you had the worst hand. You make the first move, all right?"

"There isn't going to be a second move."

Edward grabbed a bottle off the countertop and took a long swig then slammed it down. Leaning in, he caught Emmett by the back of the neck and held him, pressing his lips to his. They stayed like that for a few moments, stock still, lips closed and defiant.

"Wow. That's the worst kiss I've ever seen in my life." Bella laughed as they both sat back down, finishing off the beers in front of them. "Another round?"

Edward smiled wickedly. "And another hand, Swan. Deal."

 **...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucky Night**

What's the harm in upping the ante in a game of poker?

* * *

 **4.**

 **...**

Bella laughed, falling against the table as she laid her cards down. "Whoops."

"You're drunk, Swan."

"Just a little," she nodded. "But so are the four of you." She squinted at her cards. "I think I lost." She began unbuttoning her shirt, letting it fall from her shoulders. Both Emmett and Edward stared at her for a moment, the matching blue satin of her bra and panties holding their attention. "Deal, Em."

"I don't think so." Edward tapped the table. "You lost. That means a dare."

"But I took off my shirt."

"No one asked you to."

"Oh." She started to giggle then stopped. Her voice was soft and warm and fuzzy. "What do you want me to do?"

"I think our friend, Emmett, here needs himself a lap dance."

"A what?" Emmett's eyebrow shot up. "I need a what?"

"Bella's got some mad dancing skills, don't you, Swan?"

"Mmmhhmm." Bella got unsteadily to her feet and moved around the table to Emmett's seat. He didn't move until Edward's foot pushed his chair back, giving Bella room to move in front of him. She grabbed the arms of the chair then stepped up onto it, slowly sinking down, her knees on either side of Emmett's thighs. "I don't have any music."

Edward picked up a remote and keyed the stereo on, something faint drifting out into the room. Bella released the chair arms and began swaying, moving her hands up above her head. She leaned forward, her breasts even with Emmett's face as she rolled her shoulders, insinuating herself against him. "She's got music, she's got rhythm," Edward drawled. "Who could ask for anything more?"

"Bella, I really think you should stop," Emmett reached up to grab her hips, gasping as she moved to evade him, her body settling more firmly atop his. Her arms threaded around his neck and she looked down at him, rocking from side to side, her breasts brushing against him, satin sliding against his bare skin. "S…stop, Bella."

"You didn't say Simon says," she breathed in his ear, her body thrusting hard against his.

"Simon…" he gasped, his hands tightening on her hips. "Simon says stop."

Bella slipped off his lap and into her own chair, her lower lip stuck out in a pout. "I didn't get to finish the song."

Edward reached over and took her hand, pulling her out of her chair. With his free hand, he started the song over. "Come right on over."

Emmett stood up, "No, man. She's drunk."

"She's not that drunk."

"Yeah, like the Bella Swan you know does this for shits and giggles. She takes off her clothes and gives lap dances?" Emmett shook his head and grabbed Bella's other hand, pulling her away from Edward. "Leave her alone."

"She agreed to the rules."

"She did the dare."

"You know," Bella's voice was soft enough to catch both of their attention. "You don't have to fight over me." Without another word, she unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground. "You can share."

 **...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucky Night**

What's the harm in upping the ante in a game of poker?

* * *

 **5.**

 **...**

"Okay," Edward nodded once. "She's drunk."

"The Chief is gonna kick our asses so hard we're going to be flossing our testicles." Emmett closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "Fuck."

Bella smiled and sank to her knees, hooking her thumbs in Emmett's boxers and lowering them with her. Her tongue darted across the tip of his cock. "That's the general idea, yeah."

Emmett reached backwards for balance, his fingers almost white as he grasped the chair. He opened his mouth to protest just as Bella's closed over his cock. "Holy fuck."

"Swan." Edward sank down beside her, one hand on her back, the other on her arm as he pulled her away.

She released Emmett and smiled. "Your turn, Edward?"

"Look, Bella." She cut him off, her mouth hot and salty as it met his, her tongue inside him. She thrust it deeper, turning just enough to press her bare breasts against his chest. Edward pulled away, panting sharply. "Stop."

"He liked his dance, Edward." She stroked Emmett's cock just inches away from Edward. Her eyes locked on his as she turned her head and took the thick shaft into her mouth again. Her hand and mouth moved in tandem as her eyes stayed on him. Edward closed his eyes on a groan, tangling his fingers in her hair as he pulled her away from Emmett and against him again. "Tonight is your lucky night, I know you want it."

Emmett sank to the floor as Edward found Bella's mouth with his. He moved behind Bella, straddling her legs. He bit the curve of her shoulder, licking and kissing his way to her neck as she moaned against Edward's kiss. Edward reached down, stroking her side just below her breast, freezing as his fingertips grazed Emmett's chest.

Emmett pulled back as Edward did, Bella whimpering between the two of them. His jaw twitched as he met Edward's eyes. "You got a problem with this?"

Edward's voice matched the rough hitch of Emmett's. "Do you?"

"I asked you first, man."

Bella turned and brushed Em's chest with her fingertips before grasping Edward's hand and repeating the gesture with it. "Are we done with the macho posturing?" Both Emmett and Edward watched as Bella controlled Edward's hand, sweeping it slowly along Em's chest.

Finally, Edward cleared his throat. "Yeah, we're done."

Emmett nodded, sliding one arm around Bella's waist, his fingertips trailing along the edge of her panties. He turned her slowly, stroking her skin with slow, lazy strokes as he spun her to face him. He met her eyes before flickering his gaze up to Edward's for a moment before finding hers again. "Done."

 **...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucky Night**

What's the harm in upping the ante in a game of poker?

* * *

 **6.**

 **...**

"I hope you know what you're doing, Swan."

"She just hopes you do." Edward traced the outside of Bella's ear. "Word on the street isn't running in your favor."

"The way I see it, I'm the only one properly attired for this event." Emmett's fingers skirted the waist of Bella's panties again before edging them over her hips. "If you're not careful, you're going to be late," he kneeled at Bella's feet and stripped the silky fabric down her legs, easing her feet slowly out of them, "and no one's gonna care."

Bella's body trembled as Emmett leaned in, blowing a soft stream of air that stirred the strip of downy hair at the apex of her thighs. "That's what I'm talking about," he murmured softly as he formed his hands to the curve of Bella's hips and pulled her closer, inhaling the musky scent of her arousal.

Edward pressed Bella closer to himself, pulling her back against his chest. She relaxed against him for a moment, tensing again as he cupped both of her breasts. He bit her earlobe gently, his breath sending shivers of heath through her. "Relax. You're in good hands."

"His hands may be good," Emmett informed her as he brought his own hands away from her hips to part the swollen flesh of her sex, "but they're nothing compared to mine." He slid a finger along the wet flesh, pressing the curved crook of his first knuckle slowly inside. Bella gasped then trembled again, only the hard pressure of Edward's body keeping her standing.

She arched her back, her body shifting as she spread her legs wider. Edward's large hands covered her breasts, his palms smoothing over her nipples in slow, deliberate circles. Bella's head fell back and she met his eyes for a brief moment before he kissed her, his tongue stealing past her lips as she gasped, Em's tongue imitating Edward's as it stroked over her clit.

Hips rolling forward, Bella mewled something into Edward's mouth as the instinctive thrust of her body sent her see-sawing between Emmett's thrusting, teasing, stroking tongue and the hard insistence of Edward's cock against her ass.

Emmett moaned against Bella's silky flesh, thrusting two fingers inside her. She stiffened, her body jerking slightly as he sped up the motion of his tongue, flickering it across her clit until she broke away from Edward's kiss to cry out, begging him to keep going and not to stop as her body ground down against his hand. Edward's voice slipped around her words, his hands stroking the length of her body again and again, always coming back to her high, pert breasts and teasing the nipples with his thumbs.

"Come on, Swan," he purred. "Doesn't it feel good? Let go. Just let go." His voice dropped, barely reaching Emmett's ears as he increased the pressure on Bella's clit, slipping another finger inside her, increasing his tempo to match the low rhythm of Edward's voice. "I bet you can't let go, can you, Swan? Too much of a good girl. Too uptight." He paused as she moaned, hips jerking forward as Emmett pressed closer. Nibbling her earlobe, he captured her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, putting just enough pressure on the hard tips to make her catch her breath. "Or are you going to cum all over his tongue?"

Bella gasped, her body tightening in Edward's embrace as she came. Her eyes were wide and staring, her mouth open as Emmett's tongue traced over her skin. She shook with every lash of his tongue, every brush of his lips, leaning into Edward. He nuzzled her neck, licking the perspiration from her skin as she lifted her hands, covering his, increasing the pressure on her breasts. He moaned softly, pinching the nipples slightly harder, as he kneeled down, guiding her languid body toward the floor.

 **...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucky Night**

What's the harm in upping the ante in a game of poker?

* * *

 **7.**

 **...**

"You know, Swan," Edward's voice was thick and rough as they lay on the floor, Emmett sinking down next to them. "I think this is the first time I've ever seen you speechless." He sat up, watching as her hand moved towards Emmett, finding his mouth with hers as her hand wrapped easily around his cock. Edward reached over them both and grabbed the jacket he had tossed aside during the game. He pulled a condom out of the inside pocket before lying behind Bella, licking the curve of her shoulder as his hand snaked up between her thighs.

She gasped, breaking the kiss with Emmett. Edward smiled at the other man over her shoulder, shrugging in lieu of an apology. He slipped his fingers higher, tangling in the dark, wet hair between her legs, watching as her hand slid along the length of Emmett's cock.

"No witty banter, princess?" He found her clit, teasing the slippery nub for a moment before sliding his hand back, fingers brushing the swollen flesh of her labia, across her perineum. She gasped again, her hand tightening around Em as Edward slipped his hand free and opened the condom packet. "You're disappointing me, Swan."

"You're annoying me," Emmett gasped as Bella's thumb swept over the damp head of his cock. "You ever shut up?"

"When I have something better to do with my mouth," Edward assured him, sliding the condom on his cock and guiding it against the curve of Bella's ass. He pressed against her, releasing his cock to ease her leg up, slipping his knee between both of hers and inching his cock closer to her slick opening.

"I've got something you could do with your mouth."

"Too bad," Edward smirked and thrust forward slowly, nearly closing his eyes as Bella's body contracted around him. "I'm going to be using it to make Bella scream."

 **...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucky Night**

What's the harm in upping the ante in a game of poker?

* * *

 **8.**

 **...**

Bella trembled, her hand tightening on Emmett's cock once again as she stroked the thick shaft. Her eyes were closed as she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. She sucked in a hard breath as Edward pushed forward slowly, easing his way inside her. She exhaled in a series of short, hard pants, her whole body shaking with the effort. She stilled suddenly and arched her head back, her chest against his as she exposed the column of her neck to him.

"Easy," Edward whispered, the words echoed by Emmett as he reached down, his hand on hers as it moved over his cock. She nodded, fighting to breath as Edward bit the curve of her shoulder lightly, licking and sucking her skin, not moving from the tight heat that surrounded him. "You ready for the ride of your life, Swan?"

"Those are your lines?" Emmett asked, his voice catching as Bella's hand sped up as Edward began to move inside her. "No wonder you don't get laid."

"I'm not the one getting a hand job," Edward panted, the overheated air of the room cool against his cock as his hips moved back then thrust forward, her body like liquid fire surrounding him. He glanced down and watched Bella's hand move then let his gaze drift up to the rise and fall of her breasts. Creamy skin flushed, her nipples hard, tight and red, ripe against his palm as he teased one, bracing himself against her as his hips began moving in earnest, the slow, steady rhythm increasing with every stroke.

"The way I see it," Emmett bit his upper lip, scraping it with his teeth, his breath hard and harsh, "maybe she just can't stand to look at your ugly mug." He swallowed hard and panted, the quick rush of breath slowing, gasping until he stilled. His eyes closed, his head falling back as Bella caught the sensitive ridge in the circle of her hand and he came, his orgasm caught between them.

"Yeah," Edward nodded, whispering in Bella's ear. "Yeah. Come on." The words fell out with every breath, grasping onto her hip tighter as his hips rocked harder, faster. He released her breast and slid his hand up her chest to catch her opposite shoulder, holding her body flush against his. She hooked her leg over his and he groaned, his thrusts slowing and lengthening as her body tightened and convulsed, the sudden shudder sending him over the edge, his orgasm flooding to meet hers.

After a long moment, Edward eased away from her, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. Silence reigned and no one moved in the darkness, the air thick with desire and the residual smoke from Edward's cigars.

 **...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lucky Night**

What's the harm in upping the ante in a game of poker?

* * *

 **9.**

 **...**

Bella got to her feet slowly, carefully edging around Emmett's silent form. She glanced at the clock and winced, digging through the pile of clothes on the floor for her shirt and bra. She had just buttoned the first button on her shirt when Edward began clapping slowly. She met his eyes defiantly.

"Bravo, Swan. Really. Almost an Oscar-worthy performance, though the critics are panning you on two things."

"Yeah? What are those?"

"First of all, out of character. The Bella Swan we know and love would never get _that_ drunk. Oh, sure, you were tipsy, maybe even drunk, but not so drunk that you'd forget yourself."

"And the other?"

"You forget that I've known you for a long time, Bella." He motioned down to where he was barely covered with the blanket he'd pulled across his lap. "All you had to do was ask."

"Now that's a lie." She finished her shirt and sat down in the chair by his feet. "If I'd asked you, you'd have laughed in my face. And when you were done with that, you'd have told me that if I wanted a threesome, the least I could do is have one hot girl involved."

Edward laughed softly. "You're right on the last count." He sat up and leaned against the bar. "Why?"

"Why not?"

He pulled on his jeans then got to his feet, leaving them unbuttoned. "It's not an answer and you know it." He shook his head as she started to speak. "So you were gonna sneak out on us?"

"I'm not a big fan of the morning-after."

He raised an eyebrow. "So you don't want to know what the morning will bring?"

"You're asking if I want to see you and Emmett try to hold a semi-civil conversation wondering all the while if the fact that you enjoyed it makes you gay?"

"We would never have a semi-civil conversation."

Bella shook her head. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to lock up the house before I head to bed." He opened the cash box and counted out two-thirds of the money, handing her half. "After, of course, I divvy up the earnings."

"The game is forfeit?"

He shook his head and, surprising her, leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I'd hate it if you couldn't afford to sit in on the next game."

"You mean leave you and Emmett alone to play strip poker?"

"Nah, we'd invite Jasper." He grinned and offered her his arm. "Come on, I'll walk you out to your car."

Once she got inside her truck, he leaned against her door, a smirk on his face. "Maybe for our next game, you can invite that hot co-worker of yours, the redhead with killer legs. Tanya, I think she said her name was." Edward chuckled and backed away from her truck as Bella glared at him, her cheeks flushing.

"Asshole." She flipped him off too, just for good measure before driving away.

 **...**

 _the end_

 **...**


End file.
